


Zelda's Favor for Revali

by sangheilinerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd
Summary: Link and Revali have been friends for a while, but due to Hylian feelings about homosexuality, Link has been cagey at best toward the man for whom he has fallen. Zelda does Revali--who requits Links feelings--a favor by posting Link as a "liaison" to the Rito Village.





	Zelda's Favor for Revali

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of LinkxRevali Fan Fiction that I couldn't get out of my head. I love Rev. He preens so much it's like he's trying to court Link. Hence this came about.

"Aha! Link, buddy, why you look so dull? Life is out there just begging to be lived!" Revali called down to Link as he soared overhead. It was just he and the human on this journey to the Rito village. It had been awhile since the two friends had been able to just have some alone time. Revali and Link were the best of friends and the greatest of rivals. Challenging each other at practically everything. The Rito prince was always astounded--though he'd never readily admit it--at how often Link got close to beating him in their favorite pastime: Archery.

The Rito would often call out a rather difficult target. To make it more interesting, Link was on horseback and Revali was in the air. His bow was masterfully crafted and beautifully maintained and so often Link had only a bow he'd pilfered off some bokoblin or lizalfos. And still Link managed to match the Rito shot for shot. It was amazing how good this little Hylian could be.

As they got closer to the Rito Village, Link looked hesitant. He slowed his horse and he wouldn't let it do more than a walk. The Rito, being that he'd known Link a long time, knew something was up. So, he landed and asked cheekily, "Getting icy wings?"

"Revali...are we sure about this? I mean sure I've faced Gannon a thousand times, but do you think this is really a good idea? I can't fly. My glider can only do so much and I'd rather not be a burden on you, my Prince."

"The consideration is sweet, Link, but c'mon this really is the best place for you. My people have pursued the art of archery for generations and have created bows which are works of art in themselves. Yet you with a tree branch and some twine prove to be just as good an archer as any of us."

"And besides, your queen ordered you here. Would you really go against Zelda's direct orders?"

The Hylian let out a sigh. "It's not that, Revali. I just...what if something happens while I'm away from her?"

The prince let out a few words that were rather uncouth in his native tongue. The Hylian looked shocked, "I'm not gonna beat around the bush anymore Link. Zelda ordered you hear as a favor to me. My father has known for a time my preference for males. He has never let that faze him in his agenda of marrying me off to a member of the nobility. He's tried for years to get me to listen to reason.

"I told him that I am the great hero of the Rito and I deserve the right to choose my own mate. I after all am the greatest of our species!"

The Hylian chuckled more at the outrageousness of the comment than anything else. Then the dots started to connect in his head. He remembered the Grand Master's lessons about the Rito and their society. Especially when it came time to choose a mate. He remembered the behaviors listed when a Rito Male was soliciting a female. He blanched and blushed at the same time.

The Rito was soliciting him. Had been for quite a while in fact. "Me?"

The Rito closed the distance quickly. He brought one of his hands up to the Hylian's cheek. "You." He smiled the corners of his beak turning up in compassion. Link's blush turned his bare skinned cheeks a shade of red which would make a rose jealous. "You're not here as an emissary. You are here to be my mate, my friend. My greatest rival. I know it seems sudden for you, but I've actually been courting you for a while."

The Hylian rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda figured that part out. When you talked about your 'preference for males' I remembered my lessons from the Grand Master. He told me about your mating rituals."

The prince chuckled softly, "Ah, the Grand Master. You've told me stories of the old kook."

"Revali...I...I mean...I don't even know if I like men."

The bird of large ego scoffed, "I am no mere man, I'll have you know, Link."

The halfhearted chuckle was still full of angst. Yet there was more there, "Yeah. You're a coocoo bird."

The Rito gave him a smirk, "Oh I'll show you coocoo." The big blue anthropomorphic bird closed the distance between the two and leaned down and engulfed the human's mouth in his hawk's beak. The human's blush deepened. He felt the Hawk's spear-like tongue tease the flesh of his lips. He parted them for the bird. The kiss lasted scant seconds but it felt like many lifetimes before the beak left his lips.

"...Revali?" the bird had come out of his sheath and was poking the Hylian in the stomach. Link looked down at the spire of flesh and what he saw was discouraging. It was long. It was thick. And it certainly wasn't human or anything close to that. It was probably about fourteen inches long, three thick and conical in shape. Not only was there that, but also it was already leaking. Copiously.

Links light blue shirt--a gift from Zelda--darkened as the copious fluids stained its surface. "Don't worry Link. I'll take it slow." Revali whispered, his beak right next to Link's ear. His feather-like fingers curled under the shirt as Revali removed the shirt from the Hylian and pushed him gently to the grass.

Link was redder than just about anything as his blush belied his embarrassment at the situation. With Link on the grass looking up at the blue avian, he realized even more so how outmatched he was. Revali's pole glistened with juices from his vent, dripping copious preseed into the ground between his feet. "Uhm...Revali...where...where you going to put that? I don't have a slit."

The bird chuckled as he leaned down and grabbed the knight's trousers. "Well, let's see, I could put it here," the bird put his fingers on Link's bottom lip causing the Hylian to whimper at the thought, "but I'd rather put it in another hole. I know you know where I'm talking about Link."

The look of sudden realization that popped across the young knight's features made the Hylian look so damn adorable. The Rito dropped to his knees and scooched himself up until his eyes were level with Link's. "You are so adorable, my precious Violet." He then kissed him again. And again Link was taken to the highest planes of heaven above.

With Link's garments removed the Rito noticed the male's modest erection standing at attention, ready to pop. Chuckling evilly, the Rito scooted down so that his beak was level with Link's groin. He engulfed the five-inch member in his beak and wrapped his tongue around it in a soft caress. He sucked gently and it was enough to make the human blow his load right into Revali's beak. "Pent up, are we, Link?"

The Hylian thought that at this point he'd die from hypoxia because of all the blood lighting up his cheeks in a glowing blush and keeping his length turgid and standing tall. Well, tall as it could anyway. Revali moaned at the flavor. He sat back his own length bobbing from the pulsations going through it.

"Not bad, Hylian. Not Bad." The avian champion said calmly belying his excitement to enter his mate. "My turn now. I'm sure from your earlier question you haven't experienced this with anyone else yet. So, I will take it slow. We Rito are especially well equipped."

The Hylian Knight below him nodded in response. So Revali grabbed Link's thighs and hoisted him up so that his rear met the Rito's hips. His spear rose high above his lover's spilling seed on his belly, before he moved his hips back and getting a nod from the knight below him, he pushed his tapered tip in. Slowly, he eased his length in inch by inch. Link let out a gasp at his entrance and then a low moan as the Rito slid in slowly. The Rito's senses were alight with pleasure. Having such tight walls hug onto his monster was a rare experience for the prince. The Rito almost lost control and hilted himself then and there.

He couldn't though. He loved Link. Yeah, he gave him a hard time and wished the Hylian could actually fly, but he loved him. Nothing was going to change that. His love was such that he would never hurt him on purpose. After a good couple of minutes though the feathers of Revali's hips started to tickle Link's but. He'd hilted the human. And he wasn't screaming in pain. In fact, he was moaning, besides himself with pleasure, his own shaft leaking with precum. Revali's beak gained a self-satisfied smirk before he leaned down to kiss his mate. "enjoying ourselves, are we?"

He rested there for a few seconds letting the Hylian get used to his thickness. He was definitely a lot to handle especially for someone as new to this as Link. He himself had only ever been with one other. The young man's insides squeezed and massaged making the avian male groan in pleasure. Finally, he was inside the man that he wished to take as his life mate. His husband. Hopefully, anyway. He looked in askance at Link. The question not needing to breech his lips. The Hylian nodded.

Revali pulled out until just the tip was left inside and then eased himself in at a slightly quicker pace until his hips met Link's rear yet again. His tip angled in such a way as to flick at the Hylian's prostate and make the man leak, he pulled back again and increased his pace. He repeated this many times until he worked himself into a rhythm which brought an extreme amount of pleasure to the both of them. Link was leaking like a faucet as with every thrust, Revali stimulated his prostate. It wasn't too much longer before Link felt that burning inside of himself. The sensation of another orgasm just waiting to burst out, and he hadn't even touched himself. With another few thrusts, Revali's ears were graced with the sound of Link's sparse release.

The Hylian painted his chest with his emission. The first shot practically hitting him in the chin it came out with such force. He was beside himself with pleasure as he hit the high that came with orgasm. His body clamping down on the invasion within his bowls with such force that Revali held out a long groan. Link felt a warmth entering his bowls as Revali painted his insides with his own release. He was so productive his feathers began to get painted with his own seed as it splashed back onto the Rito.

Revali practically collapsed from the force of his own orgasm. Painting the Hylian's insides and his ass thoroughly. He held himself above the Hylian with great effort. His beak hung loosely open as he panted with the exertion. He finally felt that his wings would give out and rolled them over to their sides, "My precious Link, how do you feel?"

Link leaned in close and began to cry. He bawled deeply into the avian's chest whetting his feathers and catching Revali off guard. "I...I...I wanted my first to be w...with Zelda!" He cried into the Rito's chest. Practically heaving in the depths of his despair.

The Rito just stared down at his husband-to-be with mouth agape. "Hey. Hey. It's okay, Link. Hey. Don't cry."

"I...I thought..."

"Link, think."

The Hylian looked up at him with his face red and streaked with tears. Revali wiped them away as he looked down at his prize. "Wuh?"

"Princess Zelda must marry royalty. You have nobility, but you are just a boy from the Hylian forests. Do you honestly believe she'd marry a practical commoner like yourself?" He hated being this brutal in his honesty, but he had to break it down for his love. He didn't want this shadow hanging over their relationship for the rest of their lives, "She knew you had strong feelings for her, but also knew of your deeper, darker secret. You--like me--had a predilection for males. One you never acted on due to your unrelenting faith toward the princess.

"She knew that I had yet to find a mate and also of my own predilections. She heard that my father wanted to gain further friendship with the Hylian kingdom and thought that she could let you have what you truly wanted. Zelda does love you Link. She always has."

The Hylian's tears had dried, but he still looked confused, betrayed, and the Rito noticed slightly angry. Which was confirmed as the smaller Hylian began to bang his fists into Revali's Chest. The Rito took it in stride. He'd had a feeling that this would come up as Link's tears began anew. His fists slowed as he just cried into the Rito's chest.

Revali had at this point returned to his vent, yet they just stayed lying on the side of the road. The Rito held the human as his sobs slowly drifted off into the quiet, even breathing of sleep. Revali took Link's pack in hand and wrapped the Hylian in his blankets before hoisting him into a bridal carry and walking the rest of the way to the Rito Village.

***

When Link next awoke it was to a gust of wind taking his covers away. He shivered from the cold and grabbed at his blankets, pulling them up his body to once again try and take the journey to the land of dreams. Sadly, it wasn't to be, as Link noticed a fine set of Rito down armor sitting on the foot of his bed. It was nicer than what they had at the general store and then he saw it: The Master Sword. His destined blade sat at the foot of the bed. Propped up with the hilt facing him. "Link, you're up?" the voice came from the walkway outside his room. The Rito Village was nothing if not an open community.

Link scratched the back of his head as he noted it was nighttime. "Yeah...Revali, about earlier."

The Rito was beside him in an instant, hugging him. Seeing his normally over-the-top prideful friend who was usually so crass and competitive be so caring and loving was a slightly novel experience. Then he opened his mouth, "It's ok my love, the Great and Powerful Revali is here."

The Hylian chuckled. "You haven't changed at all. I just wanted to apologize. Zelda has been the one woman I have ever pined after, Revali. I've loved her since I was a youngling. The village elder told me that we'd be together forever if that was what my heart truly wanted."

"But that wasn't the case, was it?" Revali asked; the amount of care and concern in his voice truly touched the Hylian.

"No. My journeys made that readily apparent. At first, I thought it was just that the Princess and I were extremely unlucky. Our lives destined to be forever apart. Then, I noticed something, Revali. She fought Gannon less and less. It seemed like the evil pig may have broken through to her, or she was just resigned as I was to our fates.

"I'm sorry Revali, it's nothing against you, but there is a part of me that will always love her. You and I both need to be honest with ourselves about that. But that wasn't it. As my journey continued. I noticed that in my quest to abstain, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Every time I would encounter another male. Especially warriors, I fawned after them for days. I had dreams about bending over for them. Them bending over for me. You name it. And then on one of our journeys around Hyrule, I met you. I dreamt of you and me. Not just fucking, but holding an egg. An Egg, Revali. We're both males, How the hell could we have a chick?

"Anyways, I fought with myself constantly trying to understand my feelings. Why did I want to be with you that way? Not just as lovers, but as husband and...well...Husbands. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that I'd truly fallen for you. Head over heels. Yet I still pined after Zelda.

"My mind couldn't grasp the concept of loving two individuals so strongly. I decided that I wouldn't ever tell you. I decided that for the sake of Hylia I would stifle my love of you, in order to fan the flames of my love of Zelda."

The Rito sat down on the bed he leaned forward, elbows on his thighs as he stared at the floor deep in thought. His expression was practically unreadable. He didn't look angry, though. That was good.

"My dreams continued, though, Rev. They continued for a long time. I always tried to ignore them, but my heart screamed at me. Then this journey was given to me by the princess. She requested an emissary to the new Kingdom of the Rito. She wanted to be allies with your father, or so she said.

"On the journey here, I continued to fight myself. I wanted to stay true to Zelda. Yet I wanted you more strongly every day. There were many times on the journey where I had to find a private place to relieve the tension.

"I guess what I'm trying to get to is this: I do love you, Revali. I have for a long time. You just forced a decision on me yesterday that I really wasn't sure I was ready to make."

The Rito finally looked over to the Hylian. His eyes seemed to dance in the candlelight of the room. "I've known for a while, Link. We therian species have stronger senses than you Hylians. Your longing for me was clear to me from that first journey we took together, Link. I just wish you'd figured it out sooner. I wouldn't have had to pull this trick on you. The Rito care not whether one loves the opposite sex or the same sex. It matters not to us. We've no reason to fear our differences. Hylians, though, have many assorted religions and many preach a xenophobic view of the world. It is sad. Especially since your kind is capable of some of the greatest kindness in the land and yet you are also the ones capable of the greatest hatred.

"To say I'm surprised that you suppressed your love for me would be a lie. It's just I wish we lived in a world where you wouldn't have felt the need."

Revali leaned over planting a quick peck on the Hylian's cheek and engulfed him in a giant hug. "Also, If you want chicks, we can work that out with Father."

The human blushed at the suggestion before melting into the hug and kissing Revali on the side of his beak. "Thank you, Rev. I really do love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
